De villanos y héroes
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: [Regalo para M. Bidden] Dos hermanos. Una rebelde y un tirano. La sociedad está en su declive gracias a la intervención de Umbrella. Una historia que puede ser el recuento de cómo los seres humanos podemos desaparecer nuestro verdadero ser detrás de de las tragedias. ¿Hasta dónde llegarías por proteger a tus seres amados? ¿Cómo tratarías a un dictador, si fuese tu hermano?


**De villanos y héroes**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Resident Evil y su mundo no me pertenecen. Todo va a Capcom. Pero eso ya lo saben.

**Nota de la autora:** La inspiración me atacó el 16 de Abril, madrugada, y me acordé de este pequeño drabble de rol que escribimos **M. Bidden** y yo en una conversación de Facebook. Verlo escribir los diálogos fue un proceso puro de genialidad, y no pude resistir la tentación de publicarlo para que todos sepan que él y sus ideas son eventos que nadie debería de omitir. Ahora bien, como este fue una **conversación de rol**, marcaré lo que **James piensa y dice con cursiva**, y lo que **Samanta dice y piensa con letras de molde**.

¿Quién es James? ¿Quién es Samanta? Lean para enterarse.

* * *

Estamos en un mundo vacío ya. No queda nada. Las sombras lo consumen todo, poco a poco, sin detenerse. Las junglas se van tupiendo de escamas enfermas, manchas que ennegrecen sus árboles, asesinan a sus animales, secan sus ríos. El famoso apocalipsis, ha llegado. De hecho llegó antes de lo anticipado, pero después de lo requerido. Las cenizas se esparcen por los campos que alguna vez figuraron al Edén. Hay caos, hambre, destrucción. Muerte.

La corporación Umbrella obtuvo el control del mundo durante unos cuantos meses; después, incluso ellos sucumbieron ante las plagas que indiscriminadamente habían esparcido por todo el globo terráqueo.

Primero se intentó instalar una utopía. Los hombres de la farmacéutica, los ilusos políticos que creyeron estar construyendo un mejor futuro, fueron los encargados de imponer sus leyes, argumentando que sólo ellos tenían la cura de los males que succionaban la vitalidad del planeta, como un agujero negro insaciable. Hubo pánico, fallecimientos interminables, demoliciones en niveles atómicos. Las capitales fueron las primeras en caer. Le siguieron los poblados menores, y después, las granjas, campos, y hasta los ecosistemas más apartados se vieron afectados por el esparcimiento viral.

Los soldados bajo el símbolo de la sombrilla hicieron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para contener la podredumbre, pero llegó el punto en que hasta ellos enfermaron, y se perdió todo rastro de civilización o control en su sistema.

Europa, Asia y América fueron los continentes que mayor número de sobrevivientes registraron durante los primeros meses. Sin embargo, cuando los instintos humanos de supervivencia comenzaron a surgir e impedir el desarrollo 'normal' de las actividades económicas, la utopía se derrumbó, tal como lo haría un enorme juego de dominó acomodado en hilera.

Luego, llegó la oposición.

Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos. De hecho, éramos como dos piezas exactas del intrincado rompecabezas del destino. Nos llevábamos mal a veces, —generalmente cuando se ponía sobreprotector y alejaba a todos mis amigos de mí—. Y también en los momentos en que su genio le hacía una mala jugada y terminaba por explotar como una molotov. Pero siempre cuidó de mí, incluso anteponiendo mi seguridad a la suya cuando las personas devora carne nos perseguían a lo largo y ancho de las avenidas que guardaban ese particular aroma de sangre coagulada y putrefacción.

James era en extremo maduro, pero radical. A diferencia de mí, era capaz de tomar decisiones de vida o muerte, sin parpadear. Eso a veces me asustaba un poco. Pero él se encargaba de tranquilizarme con discursos amables y canciones populares que cantaba cuando ya habíamos encontrado un hueco decente en el cual poder dormir durante un par de horas.

Cuando nos hartamos de vivir al día, huyendo de los bandoleros y comiendo lo que encontrábamos a nuestro paso, decidimos formar una organización de tipo militar para defender y reunir a los sobrevivientes y restaurar quizá parte de la normalidad en la que vivíamos previo al considerado 'fin de los tiempos'.

Dirigíamos una división llamada, con buena razón, 'Hope'. Nos armábamos con lo que podíamos, llevábamos comida que obteníamos robando en caminos militares a la gente de nuestra ciudad —me refiero a los pocos que quedábamos después de afrontar los múltiples métodos de exterminio que Umbrella utilizó contra las personas cuando todo se les escapó completamente de las manos—.

James y Samanta Campbell; luchadores, rebeldes, y en el fondo, bastante comprensivos y estudiosos. Nos gustaba retar, pero siempre con fundamento. Mi hermano era el más calculador de los dos. Demostraba un intelecto muy superior al promedio; siempre tenía la respuesta correcta, y si no, cometía cualquier locura por encontrarla.

Lo recuerdo en mi memoria muy fielmente. Usaba botas negras de combate hasta la pantorrilla, una camisa blanca que dejaba entrever la joyería de ambas que colgaba de un degastado hilo negro —le regalé ese collar antes de que el desastre comenzara, durante la última celebración de cumpleaños que recibió, fecha en la que cumplió veinticuatro años —. También portaba siempre unos vaqueros azul oscuro, y un paliacate guinda alrededor de su cuello. Y sonreía por casi todo. Muy liviano, podría describirlo como un verano caluroso, donde los vientos del afecto soplan muy fuerte.

La mayoría de los del movimiento le querían y hasta lo admiraban. Nos cuidaba las espaldas, y nosotros a él. Yo especialmente, tenía que estar en todo momento a su lado, y si me perdía durante algunos minutos, o me retrasaba, entonces se desataba ante mí una tormenta de sermones que no se concluían ni al amanecer.  
Haré una descripción juiciosa de él, sólo por si lo ven puedan cuidarse y jamás enfrentarlo. Sí, la situación al final se le fue de las manos, pero eso lo relataré más adelante.

James Campbell es un hombre de veintiocho años, tiene el cabello marrón, corto y alborotado —siempre lo corta con una navaja de barbero—. Sus ojos son aceitunados, bien abiertos, con un aire bravo y retador, pero que también podían ajustarse a un sentimiento divertido o conmovedor.

Antes… en un pasado no muy lejano.

Es sumamente alto —me saca aproximadamente dos cabezas— cosa que no ayudaba mucho cuando buscábamos un sitio donde escondernos. Tenía la mala costumbre de echarme en botes de recolección y en pequeños agujeros dentro del piso, y salir corriendo a buscar un sitio donde su presencia no fuese muy obvia. Su piel es clara pero se ha ido avellanando con la exposición al sol, sin embargo, podía atreverme a decir que su actual tono le sienta mucho mejor a la pálida estatua de mármol que figuraba ser antes.

Él fue escalando desde soldado de las filas tempranas de 'Hope', hasta convertirse en todo un líder de nuestra oposición.

Acudía a las misiones más arriesgadas, y junto con un par de cabos y soldados más, intentó establecer un régimen en el estado boscoso en el que habitábamos, y las fuerzas de 'Hope' tenían mayor presencia. Atracaban los camiones de comida que raramente no estaban destinados a un segmento privilegiado de la población restante, creaban barreras para que los no muertos viesen impedidos su paso devorador, rescataban a los supervivientes que se hallaban acordonados por hordas enteras de _no vivos_ y siempre buscaban la manera de comunicar con otras poblaciones similares para comercial armas y medicamentos.

En mi caso, como estudiante de medicina que estuvo a un año de graduarse como cirujana, cuidaba de las personas mayores, los niños, y los enfermos por las cada vez menos frecuentes 'enfermedades curables'. Lidiaba con las personas que eran infectadas por las plagas de Umbrella, y tenía que tomar decisiones de las cuales no me siento orgullosa. Pero alguien debía que hacerlo, y mi hermano generalmente era el primero en saltar a mi defensa. Otra de mis tareas era supervisar la siembra de cultivos curativos y de consumo, que lograban abastecer las necesidades alimenticias de nuestra comunidad.

James por otro lado, manejaba toda la estrategia militar y de protección que rodeaba a nuestra no tan perfecta sociedad. Casi no dormía, y cuando lo hacía, siempre despertaba más perturbado de cuando se fue a recostar. Muchas veces intentaron atacarnos, pero él siempre salió victorioso de los encuentros y en aquel momento todavía conocía la indulgencia. Hacía la invitación abierta para que los atacantes —quienes lo hacían por hambre y necesidad, no cabe duda— a que nos apoyaran y se unieran a las labores —que eran muchos y muy variadas— de nuestro restablecido hogar.

Trabajo a cambio de comida.

¿Medieval? Por supuesto. Pero teníamos que regresar a los orígenes para encontrar la paz que en algún punto de la historia había dejado de ser la prioridad, y eso nos arrastró a la desgracia.

Pronto se empezó a correr la voz entre las personas que continuaban con vida, escondidos en las alcantarillas fétidas o ciudades barricada que habían sido edificadas durante el corto reinado de la farmacéutica, acerca de la prosperidad de nuestro 'Cabo de Nueva vida'.

Entonces, puedo decir que allí inicio la sección de quiebre de mi hermano. A todos los que ahora le juzgan y le desean la muerte, puedo jurarles que es una persona con un noble corazón. No siempre fue ese cruel desalmado que ahora mata y mantiene a la población sometida a sus mandatos. No siempre fue clasificado como un gobernante sin escrúpulos, una mano de hierro que aplaca a sus congéneres y asesina a sus enemigos.

Cuando 'Cabo de Nueva vida' comenzó a adquirir fama, hubo que realizar una campaña expansionista que dejó a mi hermano extenuado. Ya estaba preocupado todo el tiempo por la seguridad de los habitantes, y la mía, claro. A esa fecha del calendario, ya casi no platicábamos. Perdía la cabeza cada vez que escuchaba de una ruptura en la burbuja de seguridad de las instalaciones, y hervía de rabia a tal punto que ni siquiera yo lo reconocía.

Pero creo que todo se debía a su papel de gobernante. Él llevaba la nula política, los parámetros militares, las elecciones que afectaban a todos dentro de la creciente ciudad. No había nadie que le aligerara la carga, y a pesar de que yo intentara aminorar sus tormentos… lo único que conseguía eran sonrisas fingidas y cargadas de amargura. A veces, cuando estaba ya al final del día, y milagrosamente se pasaba por nuestra casa compartida, le preparaba una rica cena con sus platillos favoritos, para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Y volvía a ser el de antes. Alegre, bonachón, molestón como todos los hermanos mayores. No saben la dicha que me llenaba cada vez que escuchaba en su barítono, aquellas sonoras carcajadas.

En otras ocasiones, tenía que encararlo aunque sintiera que era capaz de golpearme. Le decía que debía tranquilizarse, que los soldados estaban murmurando que estaba desquiciado. Pero eso lo hacía enojar aún más, pues decía que no le importaba lo que opinaran de él; tenía un deber, y habría de cumplirlo hasta la muerte.

Entraba al cuartel dando órdenes con una entonación que hacía temblar hasta al más valiente. Para entonces, yo era la hermana del 'general', y todos me trataban como si me fuese a romper. Lo detestaba. Detestaba ese trato. Detestaba ver que había perdido a James por 'el bien común', y que ese hombre que gritaba y maldecía, que cargaba sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad enorme como es la de proteger los restos de nuestra civilización, ya no era el mismo que me contaba historias antes de dormir, o con quien reñía cada mañana por llevarse siempre la última galleta aunque siempre terminara por regalármela.

Mi hermano se convirtió en la definición de un tirano.

Y no podía soportar verlo conducirse a la autodestrucción. No me sentía capaz de encarar el fuerte y poderoso, implacable militar en el que se había convertido. En un pasada le bromeaba acerca de que él era mi 'hermano malvado' y que yo era la única cuerda, pura y santa de la familia. Pero… dejó de ser una broma inocente.

Cuando empezó a querer perfeccionarlo todo, tener bajo su yugo feroz cada pequeño aspecto… supe que era hora de escapar.

Escuché alguna vez los relatos acerca de un hombre que quería poseer y gobernar a la raza y sociedad perfecta, que había cometido actos insanos en su búsqueda de una nueva especie que no cometiera las mismas faltas que los seres humanos. Todos conocemos la historia de Albert Wesker y como el poder lo arrastró a la locura.

Bueno, estaba segura de que a mi hermano le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo. De pronto, toda su elegancia lo volvía más mortal e intimidante, y sus antes finas facciones estaban invadidas de un trémulo desquicio que dotaba al ambiente con un aire pesado. Su caminar era símbolo innato de peligro, y cuando entraba en combate abandonaba un rastro sanguinolento con sus botas negras, sin recibir un solo rasguño.

La población estaba aterrorizada. Sentían pánico al escuchar sus anuncios en los altavoces.

Y eso se acentuó después de que se empezaron a eliminar 'misteriosamente' a los miembros más débiles de nuestra naciente comunidad. Nadie decía nada en voz alta, —probablemente por miedo— pero todos sospechábamos en igual medida que había sido decisión de James el borrar a todos los puntos vulnerables que pudiesen retrasar el desarrollo en el Cabo. Muchos eran mis pacientes. Y eso jamás se lo pude perdonar.

Esa fue la confirmación que necesitaba para aceptar que aquel ya no era mi mandón hermano mayor…

Tuve muchos conflictos internos antes de elegir mi siguiente paso; no había tiempo que perder, si no deseaba presenciar a mi única familia siendo ejecutada por alta traición, o la imposición imparable de un 'narcisismo' mero al estilo de Hitler, debía salir de 'Cabo de Nueva vida' cuanto antes.

Y eso hice.

Un acto que mi hermano nombró como 'Rebelión'.

Yo y algunos otros soldados de rangos variables, huimos de la ciudad para dar aviso de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me sentía terrible. Quería morirme allí mismo por hacerle eso a James, pero sabía que se trataba de la única solución. Y en el fondo el dolor que me iba consumiendo más rápido se debía a que estaba enterada plenamente de que ese cambio en su ser no había sido por gusto propio.

Tanta presión, tantos actos insanos que tuvo que presenciar… lo llevaron a ese callejón sin retorno.

Créanme, él era la persona más dulce, agradable, simpática —aunque a veces era un bromista empedernido —que podrían conocer. ¡Jugábamos futbol de madrugada, y hacíamos fogatas al aire libre los días de campamento!

No… no le guardo rencor. Es mi hermano… después de todo… ¿no es así?

Volví a su ciudad seis meses después, dispuesta a matarlo —violar la seguridad de sus murallas no fue sencillo, pero el ingenio nos viene en la sangre, así que siendo pariente cercano, conozco muchos de sus trucos—. Ingresé dispuesta a librar a la humanidad de un nuevo dictador. Pero no estoy segura de poder conseguirlo. Ahora, teniéndolo de frente, no puedo hacer nada. Mis músculos se sienten vueltos piedras, mi respiración taladra mis oídos, y no hay manera de que evite a mis sentimientos paralizarme. Lo único que desearía en este momento, es poder abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que le extrañé.

Está sentado en una silla de madera. Solo.

Solo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que se sintió en compañía?

Yo estuve allí, pero… realmente nunca lo estuve. Hubiese deseado poderlo consolar, callar a sus malos sueños, prometerle que habría un mejor mañana; sus hermetismos se fueron agravando a medida de que los requerimientos de su puesto se hicieron mucho más intensos.

Me sonríe y se levanta. Ahora porta un traje color olivo y una boina de color negro.

Me pregunto dónde están el resto de sus guaruras.

—Hermano malvado... —digo con la voz en un hilo. Débil. Diablos, no puedo hacerlo.

—_Vaya, vaya, vaya... con que es mi pequeña hermana a la que suelo molesta, ¿qué te trae por estas tierras, Sam?__ —mi dulce hermanita menor. La traidora. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a volver después de lo que me hizo? Y a pesar de lo que pienso acerca de sus decisiones impulsivas, su terrible carácter, su inapelable romanticismo… me da gusto verla. Me da gusto el poder tenerla de regreso entre mis garras. Me alegra el saber que quien le pondrá fin a sus travesuras, seré yo._

—Vengo a acabar con tu tiranía, a ponerle un alto a esta locura —menciono mientras me aproximo. Veo como James Campbell empieza a caminar en círculos; el humo del cigarro parece ser una ilusión óptica, porque no recuerdo que él fumara.

—_Uhm... ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso, exactamente?__ —Puede que ella sea una ridícula empedernida. Samanta Campbell, tan idealista como nuestro padre, tan horriblemente insensata como nuestra madre. Ya hace tiempo que no estoy seguro de por qué hago todo esto. Por qué sigo protegiendo a un paraíso entre el infierno donde todos me odian. Incluyendo mi querida y única familia. Juré cuidarla hasta mi último aliento. Hice una promesa a alguien que estaba muriendo, cosa que no puedo, por mi honor, romper._

—No he conseguido que me escuches en estos seis meses. Te mandé cartas, te rogué antes de irme que dejaras de gobernar 'Cabo de Nueva vida', ¡pero te negaste! Te supliqué de rodillas que comenzáramos de cero, que abandonaras este absurdo gobierno y viviéramos como antes —exclamo con urgencia. Quería ver a mi hermano de sangre y alma detrás de esa máscara. Y al parecer lo logré. Un chispazo de vida se asomó de aquellos ojos color aceituna que plagaban mis pesadillas.

— _¿Cómo antes? ¿Cómo antes, Samantha? Viviendo en la incertidumbre, huyendo día tras día, con hambre, con sed, con frío. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¿Qué no te percatas que todo esto lo hice por ti? —profiero con arrebato, casi gritando. Es cierto. _

— ¿Y por qué no lo dejas? ¿Por qué no te separas de ese trono que te tiene enloquecido, de nuevo por mí? ¿Por qué no desistes de tu papel de tirano, ya que sabes que eso no me trae ningún bien, sólo tristeza y dolor? —insistiré hasta que no haya sangre trepidando por mis venas. Despego el flecho rebelde que me ha cubierto los ojos, y me coloco a unos cuantos pasos de James.

—_Oh! Claro, claro… ¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy un tirano? ¿No te has puesto a pensar que la villana, eres tú? La malvada que quiere acabar con mi reinado perfecto, ¡pudimos construirlo, juntos! ¡Una nueva sociedad, sin guerras, sin enfermedad, sin hambruna! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? __—Para poder reconstruir al mundo, hay que terminar con viejas y sucias costumbres. Hay que aplicar presión, hacerles comprender a los seres humanos que ya no pueden seguir con el mismo miserable patrón. Y eso cuesta sangre. Mi hermana no lo comprende; quisiera que todo volviera a ser como fue antes de Umbrella. Lo que no termina de entender, es que todo aquel derrumbe fue un mal necesario. Al principio yo tampoco lo podía procesar, creí que esto era el apocalipsis del que se habla tanto. Pero no. Es la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo. Sólo hay que elegir los caminos correctos, por más dolorosos que resulten ser. Por más 'tiranos' que tengan que tomar las rienda y convertir su palabra en ley universal._

—No, claro que no. No soy una villana. Siempre dijimos que yo era la única inofensiva en la familia, ¿recuerdas? —intento bromear para aminorar la tensión dentro de aquella sala casi monárquica. Lo veo sonreír. Y una chispa ilumina sus mejillas. Sé que James Campbell está ahí; asustado, corrupto, trastornado, pero vivo.

Todavía hay esperanza.

—_Oh, Sammy... hay muchas cosas malas en este mundo, pero te garantizo que yo no soy una de ellas. __—Hago una pausa para observar su rostro terso como la porcelana. —__He estado en los confines más oscuros del planeta, y navegado por los muelles más cancerígenos. He hablado con delincuentes y proxenetas, y he visto fechorías que tú solo puedes imaginar... tú la pequeña heroína, creyendo que salva al mundo de mis ideales. Tú no sabes lo que es el mal...__ — ¿Quién te protegería si yo faltara? He presenciado eventos terribles, cosas que destruirían la fe de un hombre en la humanidad. Sam no podrá encararlas sola. Sam, tengo que restaurar los bienes y valores universales, y así podrás vivir ajena al terror._

—Podrá ser correcto que yo no conozca los alcances del mal como tú lo haces, pero sé que basta con que los valientes levanten el rostro y combatan sus demonios internos; basta con que nos armemos de virtudes y dejemos los vicios arrumbados en la pared para ponerle alto a esa miseria que no tiene razón de ser. Todos podemos cometer males, sin embargo, la verdadera maldad reside en no arrepentirse de aniquilar a quien defiende la justicia. Y tú, querido hermano, lo has hecho incontables veces —sentencio con los labios apretados y el valor faltándome. Tengo deseos de llorar, pero los reprimo con todas mis energías.

— _¿__Crees que he hecho tanto mal como dices? ¿Por qué no miras hacia atrás? ¿Cómo estábamos antes de tu "Rebelión"? El mundo se mantenía a duras penas, pero se mantenía. Y tú, pequeña insensata, exhortaste a los ciudadanos a revelarse, y a salirse de sus líneas. Tú, que has dejado un camino de sangre para llegar hasta mí. Tú, que provocaste la ira de los peores criminales de este planeta, solo por tu forma de pensar. Y ahora, ¿crees que después de todas esas muertes, y tu irrefrenable sed de venganza, puedes venir a juzgarme? Adelante. Dispara la maldita arma. Termina de mandar este mundo al infierno. ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo!__ —la reto acercando mi pecho al cañón de su arma._

Me tiembla el pulso. Pienso durante lo que parece ser un parpadeo, y en realidad son minutos.

¿En verdad lograré asesinar al hombre que me cuidó en ausencia de nuestros padres, que me salvó en tantas ocasiones de terminar como el plato de fuerte de un montón de no vivos?

¿Podré clavar la bala en su cuerpo y ver cómo se desangra ante mis pies?

—Es imposible que estés en lo cierto... No se revelan ante ti por una idea vana. Están cansados de tu absoluto control sobre sus vidas. ¿Qué yo he sido el portavoz de toda esta masacre? Quizá tengas razón... ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que me hace peor aún? El tener la estúpida, necia, ciega necesidad de creer que puedes cambiar, y que aunque te hayas transformado en un gobernante lleno de odio y rencor hacia tus gobernados, todavía tienes un corazón. ¿Venganza? Sí, quiero venganza por haber aniquilado los recuerdos de mi hermano. Y vale, si tanto quieres recibir un balazo directo al pecho que te despoje de esas ideas de que ha sido mi codicia la que ha traído a nuestro pueblo hasta aquí, no seré yo quien apriete el gatillo. —Lo he dicho ya casi llorando. ¡Cuánto lo extraño! Y soy egoísta porque en realidad no me interesa liberar a todos los habitantes de 'Cabo de Nueva vida', tan solo soy una niña que se siente desamparada, abandonada, y quiere recuperar a su hermano a cualquier precio.

Le tiro mi pistola enfrente, y por un momento puedo percibir su perfume de infancia. Es horripilante tener tantos recuerdos juntos y saber que nada de eso podrá volver.

Pero no puedo matarlo.

_Miro el revolver girar en el suelo, confuso. Tengo la boca entreabierta, crispado como presa del inverosímil del acto de Sam. No concibo lo que acaba de hacer, y me tiembla el pulso, cuando la observo con esa mirada desafiante plasmada en su cara; comprendiendo al instante, que diga lo que diga, la querida Sammy no cambiará de opinión._

—_Entiendo. Lo entiendo bien... solo me queda una pregunta por hacerle, señorita Campbell. ¿Qué cree que dirán sus allegados, cuando sepan que tuviste la oportunidad de acabar conmigo, y la desperdiciaste por una crisis de "identidad moral"? Porque, hay en lo que no puedo dejar de darle la razón__ —Tomo__ la pistola de cañón corto y observo a Samantha durante lo que juraría es una eternidad, imaginándola con su pijama, exigiéndome que le cuente la más larga de las historias. Veo su cabello sacudirse con el viento, como cuando la empujaba por la espalda mientras ella iba aprendiendo a utilizar la bicicleta. O dormir a mi lado en el sillón, cuando la película del 'Salvando al soldado Ryan', no era entretenimiento suficiente para mantenerla despierta._

_La noche es oscura, sopla el aire una canción suave y deliciosa. Buen día para partir. De pronto una sonrisa torva, macabra y siniestra, se dibuja en mi rostro, tan natural y maquiavélicamente como si se tratase de un rictus de alegría. __—Yo jamás voy a cambiar—Le apunto con el revólver, y veo sus ojos abrirse con agonía._

Aquí acaba la noche.

_El resto, el resto es solo silencio._

* * *

La verdad no quería dejarlo hasta allí. ¿Se disparó el arma? ¿No lo hizo? ¿A quién deben de culpar por este desastre? Pues culpen a **Bidden**. Hasta ahí dejamos la conversación entonces… Jaja, no hay más historia. No quiero modificarlo porque me pareció increíble hasta donde se quedó. Quizá algún día nos animemos a hacer esta historia algo más largo, porque en verdad me interesó. Convénzanlo (¿?).

No olviden pasarse a leer su trabajo, es increíble. Diría que es una de las narraciones de Fanfiction que me parece de lo más impresionante. No se arrepentirán.

Uff, ha sido un buen oneshot. Tenía mucho tiempo que no escribía uno, pero… creo que por eso le puedo agradecer también.

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, háganmelo saber con un **review** o un **MP**. Estoy abierta a la crítica. Agreguen la historia a **favoritos**, y si quieren secuela… bueno, esperemos que haya otra de esas intensas conversaciones entre 'hermanos'.

Un saludo, y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
